


The cursed Child-A Fanfiction

by Diamond_King



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: And movie things, F/M, Gen, Original Text will be there, Other, Snippets, Takes ages-I'm sure, Time Shenanigans, from all books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_King/pseuds/Diamond_King
Summary: Story-Snippets. New content. Everything my sister bothered rewritten. New Chapter-New Story, not related.Gift for my sister Leo ( no account)





	1. What a hectic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister+Leo).



#### September 1st, 2021  
King's Cross/London  
Platform 9 3/4

  


Harry walked his wife Ginny, their sons James Sirius (nicknamed JP or "Siri" by meaner muggle-born), his yonger brother Albus Severus (called Sev or Al-much to his distress) and last, but not least Lily Luna ( Lulu and sometimes "FairyLu") to the infamous wall between platform nine and ten. The closer they got the more excited all of them got. It was no surprise that everyone wanted to be the first to go in, so they all started to run faster and faster; the next thing they saw was the smoke of the old steamtrain. Then, the people rushing by; mothers giving out lunches to their kids, fathers heaving luggages, flaming red-the Weasleys- a mess of hugs, goodbye, advice, sweaters and letters, rechecked warmer clothing, from Hugo pouting to Rose already learning. Somewhere little less crowded Harry found Draco talking to his son,smiling all the while reassuringly. Then little Scorpius practically stormed off, securing his belongings-saving them from those who smeared upon them.  
They smiled at each other, Draco sauntering over _Off he goes_ , turning back slightly. Back by the Weasleys Harry quickly departed with Draco, who absolutely didn't mind that. Not that he displayed ( or could display-status and everything) his discomfort being around them openly. So Harry caught up with Ginny, as she helped some of her many nieces to get her luggage up and into the train. Then they stood back a bit and readied themselves for waving goodbyes and the melancholy that came each and every time they watched the train go...

The train was already going steadily towards Hogwarts, Scorpius and Albus already long seated together in _their_ waggon, surrounded by the mass of sweets they bought ( intending to buy the Lunchlady empty, only to realize it was _magically_ refilled) , stating to get drowsy due to the cozy warmth and them being stuffed. They would have missed their stepout if not for James looking if they did, or not. _Al, Al-BUS, ALBUS! Wake up! Sleepy-heads you are. C'mon, this is so embarrasing. I always have to look out for you...If I hadn't forgotten my jacket..._ Shaking his messy head James left towards the calls of JP, hurry!  
Still halway asleep both followed, side by side, knowing the way by now-cathing just one of the last wagons, sitting next to strangers.  
After arrival the way up to the Great Hall, just lazily following all other students, when suddenly- _Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!_ running into Headteacher McGonagall.  
\---  
_You're late_ , one of the older Gryffindors mumbled to Albus, as he sat down looking drained and respectively grim. _Ran into Headteach' McGonaLecture you_ A nod, then all attention was on her and the new students McGonagall brought in herselves. But to admit, Albus didn't even try to listen and so everything became a blur. He awoke the next morning in his bed not knowing just how he made it there. Only being awaken because the unforving sun shone in his eyes as a younger ripped open the curtains. _Close 'em!_ he barked, flopping back into his cushions, turning around. Until a moment later he realized, he wasn't at home! So he got up and dressed like a whirlwind, running down the stairs from the Gryffindorm-after squeezing through a little hole of the fat lady closing-into the Great Hall, planting himselves as close to the Slytherin's table as he could, waiting for Scorpius to arrive.  
\---  
_You're late!_ The fellow Slytherin happening to sit next to Scorpius sneered. _Had a fateful encounter._ Scorpius countered arrogantly, head high as his father had shown him. _What have you had today?_ eyes now glittering angrily. His opponent just huffed and turned away as arrogant, but less graceful. Which was purely satisfying to him, as he started eating only the best of food as he had an image to uphold.  
The morning came sooner, very sooner than he expected it to be. But to succed he had only one choice, to do and be the best. And none than the best. He thoughtfully added in his head, studying his books new pages as he made his way up from the Slytherins to the Great Hall.  
\---  
James just couldn't believe it, he had to wake up his brother! Well, it could come in handy sometime or another. But it still was infuriating. Hadn't Teddy tackled him and told him they were missing, they had't left the train yet. This meant big time. They'd pay him back generously, maybe even without knowing it? No, where would the fun in that be? He'll just rub it in deep. Very deep.  
Oh, all around him had already started to eat. Well dig in James! Later he wondered if _both_ the troublemakers had made it to the banquet.  
The next morning he left with his group, the wonder forgotten only focused on getting breakfast into his hungry tum. And an evil grin spread across his face foreboding mischief as soon as he saw them troublemakers.


	2. Sortage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Hat doing his job right

#### September 1st, 2021  
Hogwarts/ Scotland  
Great Hall

_Granger-Weasley, Rose!_  
she strode upwards, determined to be the best of her Housde, earning the most points, scoring Outstanding on everything, being the very best.! As soon as she sat and the Hat touched her hair, it announced

**SLYTHERIN !**

Puzzled, but as determined as before she, head held high, marched to the boredly clappinng Slythering table, angry looks upon her. She firmly sat down and watched the other first years.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

_Malfoy, Scorpius!_  
He walked up, nervously so. Sat down and pinched his eyes close,his hands in his lap. He felt leather upon his head as it slid down onto the bridge of his nose.  
Suddenly he heard a tiny, high pitched voice . It said _Slytherin is your Blood, not your House_ No, he thought. You're right. 

**HUFFLEPUFF !**

He was so startled by the exclamation that he stood up abruptly.As MCGonagall lifted the hat off him, he blinked rapidly eyes big and wanked towards his new Houses table.The Hufflepuffs cheered and applauded their newest Housemember, one pureblooded and noblehoused as Malfoy.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

_Potter, Albus-Severus_  
He thought about just standing there, hoping that they would just move on. As nothing alike happened he slowly shambled up and let himselves fall into an unforgivingly hard stool. As soon as the Sorting Hat _finally_ decided on 

**GRYFFINDOR !**

He , Albus-Severus doomed but somehow glad, actually walked up his table sitting down and smiling to himselves at least Gryffindor...  
He had not even noticed the applause that greeted him. Another Potter for the brave House of Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> \--- means something happenig at the same time, but to a different person/ or a different POV


End file.
